Love Can Take Different Forms
by Nintonic
Summary: love between two people that to others seem odd deals with two OC characters (will add other WIR characters when they come up)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i do not own anything except for M-198 AKA Marcus Mechatorque and with permission was able to use her oc char Turbo Tetra will try to update asap**

This is a story that happens to center around two unlikely people and the love that blooms between the two that some would consider misfits. The first person we see here is M-198 but outside his game he goes by Marcus Mechatorque, a machine that comes from the game Mecha Combat Warfare. He is considered a good guy in his game but when he is out of the game and walking around the people in Game Central Station, people fear him just on his looks alone. When he usually talked to people that would give him the time of day, after a little bit they would say that they are late for something then just darts off somewhere which he does not show it but just makes him feel so sad. Most people don't really know that he has a kind side to his hard metallic exterior, but few people try to get to know him to know that side of him. For the time he has been plugged in and the way others treat him, he just felt really low and there were few times that this had affected gameplay when the arcade was open which made the players not play his game so much during those days.

The other person we see next to him is a girl named Tetra and she is from the game Turbo Time that has been unplugged for a bit longer than thirty years since Turbo got the game unplugged. She has hopped from game to game just to have somewhere to live but she mostly slept in Game Central Station like most of the other unplugged people. She had cause trouble with the surge protectors and a few other people, for fun but yet it was mostly for the attention she needed. People treated her badly just because she came from the same game as Turbo and wears her racing outfit like Turbo but hers is blue and white and because of that she had a sour attitude towards people. Once she met Marcus one day in Game Central Station, she knew he was special in some way and decided to stay in contact with him over the time they hang out together.

They first met when they both had walked into each other by accident one faithful day inside Game Central Station as Tetra was avoiding some surge protectors from her recent fun. From the bump into each other they caught eyes with one another and within those moments, the fires of love slowly sparked into life. For a while after their encounter, they were slowly starting to hang out with each other more often and enjoying the presence of one another. They went to watch races and have some drinks while he was trying to keep her from doing her usual shenanigans which at few times he decided to join in with her. With the two being together they both filled the void each one almost desperately needed, for her it was the attention she always wanted and for him, it was someone that was able to look pass his exterior to his inner self. As they started to be with each other more and more each time they were together, they started to get a deeper connection forming between the two that they have been reinforcing.

One day while he was walking around Game Central Station and was looking for Tetra, but what he did not know was that she had been coming up behind him ready to strike. As she got closer he started to hum the Jaws approaching tone and once she was close enough, she pounced on him and glomped him to the ground as they both erupt into laughter there in the middle of the place. "Hehe I got ya" she said between laughs, "you sure did and how are you doing today" he said as they both stood up from the glomp she looked up at him and said "well I'm a bit miserable but I am doing ok." "What is wrong" he said with a concerning look "I have a bit of an ear infection but I just went and got some medication for it" she sighed as she told him "it sucks that you got that infection" he said with a sorry look on his face. She simply responded "yeah" and while she wasn't looking for the moment he walked behind her and started to tickle her sides to make her laugh. She starts to squirm around and laugh "AHH NO MY WEAKNESS" she tries to tickle him back but just tries to squirm free from his grasp as he laughs along with her with then letting up on the tickle.

Moments after she catches her breath from the tickling, she decides to try and jump onto him playfully and cling to him "HA, I got ya now!" He did not move an inch as she clings to him as he just looks at her and says "you sure do" with a smile on his face as she just laughs and snickers at him with quickly saying "well…sort of." Since she decided to cling he decided to have fun with taking off her helmet and started to give her a noogie as she started to squirm in his grasp. She laughs from the noogie trying to tickle him though she knew it would do little good as her hair got messy from the noogie as he just laughs and stop with handing Tetra her helmet. She would playfully smirk at him as she fixed her black hair that she had braided in the back that reaches to the middle of her back as she leaves her helmet off and goes in for a hug as he then hugs her back with not even attempting to tickle her again. While holding him she sighs and is content in his arms as she smiles up at him and asks "so… what are you up to right now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: same as chapter 1 hope you are liking the story so far**

With looking down at her in the embrace, he smiled and said "oh nothing much, I was just about to go to Sugar Rush to catch a race or two and then I was going to head to Tapper's do you want to join me?" She continued to smile at him and say "sure, I have nothing else to do" then proceeds to climb up him and sit on his shoulder. He holds on to her legs and says "let's get going then" then proceeds to head towards the monorail that leads to Sugar Rush she did not mind him holding her legs and was comfily perched on his shoulder. As they got closer to the monorail she looks at the surge protector near hoping he wouldn't give her any grief this time yet the surge protector did not give the two a passing glance. "I wonder what race will be starting when we get there" he said as they got onto the monorail as it started to go, "I dunno… usually they do a random roster race at this time" she said as she still watched the surge protector even after they were on the monorail. As the two are out of sight of the entrance and the surge protector, she had a questionable look on her face "hmm… he usually gives me a hard time" as she continues to think why the surge protector did not.

He looks up at her then says "oh the surge protector, it seemed like he was busy with something else or that he might of thought you had yourself a wrangler" then gives a chuckle after the last bit he said. She just laughs a bit at that and grins at him "well I guess you could be my official wrangler" as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully as he just laughs again. As the monorail gets to the game he grabs her around the waist as it came to a complete stop so she did not fall and kindly said to her "well time to walk to the stands." He stands up with her still sitting where she was on his shoulder as they exit onto the rainbow bridge that leads into Sugar Rush. She looked up to see the bright colors and the smell of sweet in the air she did not mind and just and just leaned upon him as they walked down the bridge "are you enjoying the sweet air here" he said as they stroll down the bridge "ah…interesting to be here again I suppose you could say that" she said as she enjoyed it a bit. When she responded like that he had to ask her "have you been here before" with a sense of wondering as she just looks at him and breathes in the air.

She had a bit of hesitation in her voice when she spoke "well…yes…but…it was uh…not pleasant" he looked at her with a questionable look upon his face "what do you mean." She takes a deep breath "it was back when a person named Turbo hijacked the place…it's a long story I wish to not get into" "let me guess they mistaken you for Turbo for some reason, I know about that guy" he said taking a guess. "Yea…that's part of it, kind of…" she said as she hasn't told him of the reason why he just looked at her and said "that's all I really need to know and I am not going to prod any further" as they walked and was at the bottom of the stands as they walked up to their spot. When they get to their seats he takes her off his shoulder and sets her next to him as the people around them were giving the two strange looks she noticed how they were giving them strange looks and just sort of growled at them so they would look away "seeing how the race hasn't started yet and it's the Sugar Rush racers, who do you think will win." After they were out of the way she simply smiled and looked up at him with a shrug "I don't know… it's always a toss-up with this race" he looked down to her and said "well a favorite is Vanellope but I go with Taffyta on winning and just ignore them dear, you don't need to growl at them. "It is far more fun to just growl at them…humph…" she said in a playful tone she nods her head as she took a look at the roster board "well if I had to choose, Rancis seems like he has a good head on his shoulders" he looks at the board and nods in agreement.

"Yea Rancis does seem like he is going to make it a tough challenge for the others" he said while still looking she nods "besides…I kind of like his cart too" and continues to nod as they start their engines. At her response he could not help but chuckle "I am not surprised about that" "what is that supposed to mean" she said as she just blinks and smirks at him. As she finished speaking the race had started and the racers pushed the petal to the metal to try and pass each other up and doing their maneuvers to get ahead of one another as they used powerups to advance their position. As the race was under way Tetra was cheering on Rancis every time he passed up a racer as Marcus cheered on Taffyta, as the race came to an end, Rancis had beaten Taffyta by half a car length then soon the crowds erupt in a roar of claps. Marcus looks to Tetra "looks like you were right that Rancis was going to win but I still give Taffyta credit on a good race she nodded to him with a grin "yea you do have a point there she did put up a good race." "With watching the race something tells me with how close the race was at the end with Rancis and Taffyta, something tells me that she let him get ahead" he said as he thought about it she just looks at him and blinks "why would she let him get ahead that doesn't make sense…what makes you think that anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hope you are enjoying the story so far some changes were made to first page that those who read first page before change will notice**

"I dunno…from looking at her face on the screen it seems like she had that lovey dovey face, they might be dating that's why" he said to her giving her a straight face as he blushes on the inside. She looked at him "oh I see where you are going with this, I wouldn't be surprised to be honest hehehe" she said as she grinned from what he said "I never dabbled into all that much but I see others do it all the time." When she said that he had a sad look upon his face "how come you never dabbled into the romantic scene" "well" she said hesitantly "I never met anyone I liked enough or brave enough to say so with…the other Turbo time racers were always caught up in their own thing as well as me." After he heard that he felt sorry and gave her a big hug "I'm sorry but I'm sure you will find someone eventually that'll stick to you" she looked up to him as she smiled and returned the hug. She then said "really, you are the only one who has at all…no one else seems to care about a washed up unplugged racer" he then said to try and make her laugh "the only way you are washed up is after you take a shower" she then let out a small chuckle at it.

"I don't care if you are unplugged, and remember you always have a room at my place if you ever want to sleep there" he said as he moves her helmet up to give her a kiss on the forehead and she immediately started to blush afterwards. She looks up at him almost puppy eyed when he kissed her forehead and wasn't sure what to say for a few moments then asked "why do you do so much for me" he looked at her and said "because we all need friends in our life that we can rely upon" as he was being so sincere. She smiled at him then looks to the side a bit before nodding "I might have to take yas up on that... the surge protector gets on my nerves and well, I get tired of sleeping in a corner" he was in shock with hearing where she has been sleeping all this time. "You sleep in GCS like Q*Bert and his guys before Felix took them in" "yes…I do but…" she said before he stopped her with saying "then by all means you can stay permanently in my place." She looks up at him puppy eyed "I am a racer... not a shooter… where would I fit in" he thinks about it "well it is true that my game is not a racing game but I could see with the help of some of my guys maybe we can clear some stuff to make you a track or we could see with Vanellope if you could race here, she has let others make a cart and holds races for them."

"It wouldn't be the same …but I thank you for that anyway" she smiles at him and goes to hug him with a sigh "but ... I feel happy hanging with you so… that works for me" he gives her a comforting hug "I'm glad that I could make you happy but still, if you ever want me to I'll have my guys make a track for you in my game." "I would indeed like that… maybe we can make it a fun activity for us all to race" as she smiled and nodded at him "we could, it would be a nice change of pace for me" he said since he hasn't raced before "okay sounds good to me" looks at him and snuggles up against him. Moves his arm to wrap it around her as she snuggled up against him, not even caring about those around them as another race was starting up with it being the people from Street Fighter, she smiles warmly feeling relaxed and carefree for once and leaned against him even more and hugged him close. "What if it was you" she asked referring to what he had said earlier as he looks at her with a warm feeling building up "if it is me" voice hesitates a bit "then I would not mind it at all." She smiled a bit and cuddled against him more "... we will have to see wont we…" she said looking at his blue glowing eyes she seemed happy with him, he was there for more than anyone else and was happy with his company.

He holds onto her and just looks into her yellow eyes not even caring about the race that's going on and the people around them giving the two weird looks yet a few noticed a kind of love brewing she looked at him, those normally cold yellow eyes seemed affectionate for once…she didn't seem to mind at all and leaned in to try and plant a kiss on his metallic lips. She had forgotten about the others around her that she would have growled at otherwise and he blushes a little bit but leans in to kiss her, once their lips touched time seem to stand still as they just stayed with lips pressed against each other with fireworks going off in their heads. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss , slowly a hand lifted to rest at his cheek to hold it as long as he would she had forgotten where they were for a moment all her anger…her torment... everything for this moment she was happy. He holds her hand on his cheek as he puts his other hand on her cheek enjoying this moment as she made him so happy, with what he had been dealing with of people fearing him just for the way he looks but she was different, special, she was one of the few that saw pass all that and to the core of his being. Perhaps these two misfits were meant to be together, it seemed so as she continues to kiss him he saw passed her being a washed up game… unplugged and a survivor... she had some bad history but that didn't matter to him and it made her feel for once good… perhaps she could be happy now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: i hope you all are enjoying it so far i will try to update this story when i can **

She slowly breaks the kiss and looks at him with a soft chuckle "I um…enjoyed that…" as they broke the kiss, he blushes hard "well...I enjoyed it too my dear, and I'm glad you are able to see pass my looks to my core as it was with Vanellope falling for Ralph time after her games update." She just nods to him and chuckles a bit "hey… it is here..." she reached and touched his chest "that defines who you are and I like it" she nods to him then shifts to look around the place. She ignored the stares of nearby residents while shifting to stand up "want to go to Tappers now" Marcus stands up and holds her close as he gives her a peck on the lips then sets her on his shoulder "sure thing my blue beauty." They walk down with not looking at the board seeing Ryu was currently in first as he just enjoyed her "you know... I'm glad you came into my life you have lifted my spirits with your beauty." Tetra chuckles at Marcus as she comfortably sits on his shoulder not paying much attention to the board as well they were definitely an interesting duo to say the least.

"Well things have been much brighter for me too since you came in... It is nice to have someone to care for once and to hang with since most others just go about their business and don't care much for those who are left hanging." "Before I ran into you, people feared me based on my looks even though they knew that I was a good guy but since the other machines from my game never come out" starts the climb up the rainbow bridge as he continued to talk. "It was understandable and I came to accept it in my programming but I still felt low" he sighs as they sit in the monorail leaving Sugar Rush "but once I met you, I knew you were special and I would not give you up for anything." She smiles warmly at his heart warming words "Yeah...I guess we are both kind of misfits that just fit well together huh" stays on his shoulder while the monorail starts to leave Sugar Rush. "While I don't know if I could be an npc in your game or not, perhaps living there won't be so bad at least I will have a place of my own and with someone like you, I am sure to feel welcomed."

Once the monorail gets to GCS he hops off with her "even if you can't as an npc maybe you can make a cameo at times, you will definitely surprise players if you decide to" as they walk through the gateway as it buzzes as the surge protector pops up "man not this right now." Marcus looks down at the Surge Protector "I know you are just doing your job but can you just leave me and my blue beauty alone right now" Tetra glares at the Surge Protector, despite him trying to be nice she was not so much at all and fiery as always. "Oh great what do you want now I didn't even do anything this time" she mumbles and gave a dismissive flick towards the Surge Protector before turning her attention to Marcus. She would grin and lean down to lick his face in hopes to disgust the Surge Protector enough to make him leave them alone. "Just enjoying my time here with him that's all... hehe" she said with her grin "we just left Sugar Rush and are heading to Tapper's for some drinks" puts his hand on her leg as he gives her a loving look into her eyes.

Marcus chuckles at her as the protector had a bit of a disgusted look as she licked him and the protector just waves them off and zips away and she cackles at him zipping off without even saying a thing. "HAHAHA it worked I can't believe that actually worked "she said as they start their walk to Tapper's "interesting with you doing that, yet his face was priceless" he smiles at her as they walk pass people in GCS with love in their eyes as some stared at the two thinking it's a bit weird of those two being together. She would hug him tight as well as not care about the others around them or what they thought "guess we will have to do that more often hehehe "he chuckles "well I don't know about doing that every time, but probably change it up a bit." She looks at the plug in for Tapper's" I wonder if Tapper has any specials tonight" they hop onto the monorail as it slowly heads into Tapper's "we will have to see if Tappers has any specials my blue beauty." She chuckles at him "my silver hero , we are off to another adventure" grins at him being playful more so than usual she shifted to sit in his lap this time for the ride into Tappers.

He holds her around her waist as he kisses her on the cheek "I am your special silver hero and no other girls" she smiles at him and returned the kiss affectionately before giving him a nod. "And I am your sapphire racer that belongs only to you" she said lovingly, the monorail stops as they arrived at Tapper's she sighs in content and not even wanting to move even after they got to Tappers "come on lets go see who all is at Tapper's and get some drinks." He gets up and decides to hold her bridal style with smiling" let's go my special sapphire" she chuckles as they walk in and see that it is not as crowded as usual as they find two spots to sit and they notice Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun across the way as a few minutes later Vanellope comes in and sits next to Ralph. He looks to see that the drink special for the time being was Peppermint Float Punch and was not surprised since it was the holiday season and the arcade was close for the week since Litwak spends time with his family this time every year. "Excuse me my sapphire for just a moment" he walks over to Tapper and talks to him as he secretly hands him a rare peppermint branch that has blue stripes on it to be put into Tetra's drink when they order then turns around and heads back to sit next to her.


End file.
